Summer Heat
by Peacebonded
Summary: The past few months had been beyond chaotic, thus the Summer Queen had begun making it routine to visit her boyfriend's unusual quarters to vent about all she was forced to put up with. Seth/Aislinn, Oneshot.


* * *

_**Summer Heat**_

* * *

"I can't take this. How can expect me to... I mean _really_, after all that I... Ugh! It's just not _fair_." Aislinn paced the floor of the train car, a.k.a., Seth's living room. The past few months had been hectic, and the Summer Queen had made it routine to visit her boyfriend's unusual quarters to vent about all she was forced to put up with. "Seriously, if I'd known being the Summer Queen would be this troublesome, I would have just... uh, Seth? Are you listening?"

"Hmm? Yeah, creating a Catholic youth group for faeries sounds like a great idea." The man in question leafed through a few pages in the magazine he was reading and, after noticing an unusual silence had settled upon the room, looked up from the article he was examining about squirrel tree frogs. "What? Was that not what you were talking about?"

"Seth... are you okay?"

He uncurled from his position on the floor and made his way over to the distressed woman who most recently had found pleasure in wearing out his carpet with her constant shuffling. He pulled her to him in an embrace and took her hand. He pressed it to his face and marveled at its warmth. "Ash, I think the question is are _you _okay. All you seem to do these days is fume over Keenan's far-fetched plans and proposals."

"I can't help it! One would think that being a fairy for a millennium or two would actually cause one to gain an expansive perspective on things, but _no_. He doesn't have the slightest clue about how to rule an entire fairy population or even civilize one for that matter!"

"Why don't you let someone else do the looking after for once?" Seth's hand reached unederneath the back of her shirt, and with his fingers he drew invisible circles against the small of her back. "And, it just so happen I have a pretty good idea of the person fit for the job."He titled his head forwards and kissed both of her cheeks, both of which were red with agitation. "Relax, Ash."

Aislinn willingly gave in, and it wasn't long till she was reciprocating his touches with equal fervor. One of her hands snaked its way underneath the front of his shirt while the other tangled itself in his jet black hair. Her mouth eagerly retaliated against his own. She tasted like honey, sunlight, and so many other things that couldn't possibly be put into words. Her transformation into the Summer Queen had changed her in many ways; she glowed in a way that gave one the impression the sun inhabited her body, lighting her up from the inside. The air about her could only be described as _warm_.

Their touches quickly became more rushed, and before either knew they were at the door to his bedroom. Seth hastily took hold of the knob and pushed the door open with his foot. He pulled Aislinn to his large bed and gently laid her onto the lavish purple duvet. He crawled atop her and was able to feel her heavy breathing through the thin material of her shirt. He wanted more than anything to see bare skin instead of the flimsy blouse covering her chest. Aislinn was one step ahead, her thirsty hands already working on the top button. She wasted no time in removing the confining article, and soon the only remaining boundary was her lacy bra. Seth drank in the view, taking it upon himself to slowly strip away the scanty material.

Aislinn could hardly quench the moan aching to leave her mouth. The feel of his hands against the bare skin of her chest always brought her to the edge of euphoria. His rough hands on her soft skin was an illicitly pleasurable feeling. No sooner after removing the impending article, his hands began removing the next obstacle. He pulled off her jeans with ease and ran his hands up the smooth skin of her thighs. At the top of his path his hands were met with the delicate material of her panties and, unlike with her bra, he took no time in removing them. He could smell her musky scent, and he cupped her in hand, feeling the warmth between her legs, an indication how much she desired him.

His firm fingers brushed against her. The moan Aislinn had been working hard to suppress came out, breathy and high-pitched. Her labored gasps for air sped up his own breathing in response, and his hot breath came out in uneven fragments against the tender skin of her neck. He brought his lips to the soft spot behind her ear and licked the sensitive skin. He drug his tongue down to her collarbone, and dared to venture further down. She began to squirm under his grasp, silently begging for what he'd been aching to give her for almost a year. His grip on her shoulder remained steady, and his other hand gave her another torturous brush against the susceptible flesh between her thighs. His lips kissed the perky pink flesh of her nipple, his tongue eliciting feelings Aislinn had never before experienced with a man. The pleasure building deep within her stomach heightened, and the warmth between her legs intensified.

"Seth...p-please!" she choked out. Each touch was dizzying, and she could feel herself tipping. She wanted him, and she wanted him _now_.  
"Impatient are we?" his smile grew. He took guilty pleasure in knowing it was him making her feel this way, not some scumbag from that prep school of hers.

"Don't toy with me," she flared through clenched teeth. He pushed one finger inside of her, and her reaction was immediate; her hands pulled at his hair, and her legs tightened around his waist. A cry escaped her lips, and he took advantage of her open mouth. His tongue quickly found hers, easily persuading and bending it to his will. Her hands clutched at his jeans, fumbling with the zipper. He paused, his ministrations coming to a halt, and titled his head so he could see her eyes. They were glassed over with the distinct looks of desire and need. If she had any apprehension about what they were about to do, she didn't show it.

"Ash, are you sure you want to...?"

"There is no going back now-"

He cut her off. "No, Ash. Say the word, and I'll stop. I don't want to do anything you'll end up regretting."

She gave an indignant huff and looked away. "Right now, I've never wanted anything more than I want this, Seth."

He took hold of her chin and turned it so she was once again looking into his eyes. They still held the same look of want. He fingered a stand of her black hair, dark as onyx and reminiscent of silk. "If you're sure..."

She tore away and gave him a _look_. "I'm sure."

His lips curved upwards and he closed the small gap between their lips, planting yet another passionate kiss upon her. This time she eagerly met his tongue, ferocious and impatient in her actions. She hurriedly grabbed for the zipper to his jeans and yanked it down. He assisted her in removing the barriers keeping them from being one.

He raked his hands over her body, breasts to hips. Her body trembled in anticipation, and he positioned himself on top of her. He used one elbow to support himself while the other settled atop her hip. Without further hesitation, he thrust himself inside of her, lips crashing down upon hers and muffling the cry of both pleasure and pain. He kissed away the tears forming in her eyes. He wasn't used to virgins; the women he was accustomed to were the sort who hung around bars, wore trashy make-up, and made a regular habit of coaxing men into their beds. Aislinn was everything they weren't, and he loved her for it. She was sensitive, witty, and voiced her opinions. He couldn't stand to see her pain. "Ash..."

"No, keep going," she managed to say, albeit weakly.

"Aisli-"

"No, r-really. It doesn't hurt that bad. I-it actually feels good." She wiggled, adjusting to the feel of him inside of her. The effect it had on him was tremendous; If he wasn't hard before, then by God he was now. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth and inched out, only to thrust himself back in. She continued to cry out, but as he continued his movement inside of her they became cries filled with pleasure rather than hurt. He sped up, and groans of ecstasy continued to spill from her mouth. It wasn't long till she began to tighten around him, and he knew she was getting close to an orgasm. Her back arched even farther, and with a few more quick pumps he had her lying sweating and breathless against the black sheets of his gracious bed. He soon followed suit, and collapsed next to her. Equally breathless, he pulled her to him. Her lips reached for his, and together they shared a kiss unlike the ones passed while in their euphoria. This kiss was slow and assuring; it was a kiss that promised solidity.

Aislinn buried her face into the wide expanse of his chest and melted into his arms, her breath evening. Seth stroked her hair, fiddling with the unruly strands framing her face. She was everything and more, and right now he would trade and give up anything if it meant her remaining in his arms forever. The year or so he had spent waiting for her to recognize his advances for what they were was worth being able to feel her warm, peaceful, and snuggled into his arms. She made him feel needed and whole, something no one had ever been able to give him. He kissed the top of her head, eternally thankful for her.

He wanted to spill his every thought to her, tell her everything about himself down to the last detail. He didn't know how long he would be able to be with her, but for now the feeling of her safe in his arms was all he ever could possibly hope for.


End file.
